OMA (Open Mobile Architecture) DM (Device Management) V1.3 (Version 1.3) is a unified specification for device management defined by the OMA DM WG (Work Group). The DM system provides a low-cost solution for a third party to manage and set environmental parameters and configuration information in terminal devices. The third party can be an operator, a service provider, or an information management department of a partner, and so on.
One conventional solution allows a server to manage devices in a local area network (LAN) through a gateway (GW). The server and the gateway both comply with the OMA DM specification. The server may manage the gateway through the DM protocol. The gateway may manage devices through the DM protocol or other device management protocols. The server may indirectly manage devices by managing the gateway.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art does not provide a solution for managing a type of devices in batches by a server.